Enterprise telephony has gained momentum as diverse telephone services and service needs have expanded. With wireless services accounting for a large degree of enterprise traffic, wired and wireless service support must expand accordingly. Expanded enterprise services might include for example, enterprise network based services such as routing within the enterprise particularly where the enterprise sites might include a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) supporting Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services and the like.
In a WLAN enterprise service offering, a particular enterprise could have more than one site, each site typically served, for example, by a single Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Typical enterprise PBXs however are not equipped to know how to route a call to a destination that does not belong in its domain. Roaming associated with a wireless communication unit provides additional problems for contacting the wireless communication unit when it is moving from one enterprise site to another particularly where the enterprise sites are remote from each other and/or when the lack IP connectivity. Although PBXs within an enterprise may be provided with additional information, management of information can become a problem for large enterprises.
Therefore, to address the above described problems and other problems, what is needed is a method and apparatus for facilitating session control in an inter-site call.